


Someone else is holding me

by Hypatia_66



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: section7mfu, Episode Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia_66/pseuds/Hypatia_66
Summary: Miss Diketon's motives...





	Someone else is holding me

**Someone else is holding me**

 

All these dull men – it was so boring. Mindless myrmidons, blind to my charms, and just obeying orders – obedience didn’t offer any scope to demonstrate my skills. Where was the fun in that? Well, that was what I was thinking when I crossed the ground to Strago’s office – carrying my clipboard and pencil, pretending I had something to do – and then, wow!

Who _was_ this guy? _He_ was _alive_ , he was looking around, interested – even under the weight of those boxes on his head. And with his arms up like that, holding them steady, the awful green uniform was tight round his muscular body, _and_ between his thighs. And that face. So _cute!_ So, naturally, like a wasp to honey, I got close to him… and he had the bluest eyes, the most biteable lips, the most silky blond hair, _and_ , I detected, _attitude_. I foresaw possibilities – just step out of line, baby, just once… Please?

He sure was different – an UNCLE agent, wouldn’t you know it? – but he got away. Just jumped over that high gate, they said. Muscular, strong… cute – I could have found a weak spot, I know it.

oo000oo

He was persistent, I discovered. The next time I saw him, he was dressed like a longshoreman, with a fetching little hat pulled down over that lovely hair, and running around in the warehouse below. I could have got him – but there’s no fun in a clean shot, and anyway some other guys seemed to be after him. He obviously needed to be rescued… oh, what fun!

We caught up with him on the waterfront – the other guys, old guys playing at being mafia by the look of it – went off and left him alone. Ready for _me_ to play with. Lovely.

He struggled like crazy, but we knocked him silly and they strung him up for me in the warehouse. They went away, didn’t want to watch – men are _so_ squeamish.

See, it was my mother taught me about how men like to use power over us women. She used to get beaten like an animal – she attracted those types – and I used to watch. It was awful but kind of thrilling; kind of added a spice to life. I don’t know which of them was my father – nor did she – but she was going to call me Jael till she thought about how it would sound in school, and called me after that other Old Testament man-killer. Doesn’t really go with Diketon – Jael would have been better.

oo000oo

So, I’ve got this cute little blond strung up, and now his clothes are torn. I can see blood where the whip has cut that beautiful muscular flesh, and he’s trying not to whimper or cry out. I’ll make him, I’ll make him. I use the electric prod on the exposed cuts and now he cries out. It’s really hurting, real pain. Pain. Why isn’t it enough? I’m disappointed. Why do I suddenly want to comfort him, hold him in my arms? Disgusting idea, I prod him again.

But, of course, Strago wants him, so we cut him down, put a dog collar round his neck, make him walk – he’s in such pain, it’s hard, but in spite of it, he’s still more concerned about that dumb Sicilian girl. Chivalry really gets me down. Nauseating.

oo000oo

They lock him up with the girl – he doesn’t look like he can take much advantage of it, and when I go to fetch him to watch the destruction of some approaching boat, he looks like hell. It doesn’t occur to me that he might recover a bit, and putting him back in there might lead to whatever it is nice men get up to with nice girls. Disgusting. I’ll deal with her later.

But we end up on the same side for a while. I even get to snuggle up to him when they’re discussing tactics for getting out of there. But he doesn’t seem to think I’m trustworthy – seems to think my motives aren’t too pure. And he still wants to rescue the girl – what happened down there?

But he’s there when I’m lying in pain. It’s lovely… but someone else is holding me… not him.

ooo0000ooo

 

**Author's Note:**

> LJ short affair challenge (prompts: Spice, green)  
> References The Concrete Overcoat Affair


End file.
